


My Little Sunshine

by cavale



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Spoilers, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 平行世界的其中一種可能結局，時間軸在農場經歷後。





	1. El Regalo Especial (The Special Gift)

　　起初蘿拉沒有聽到。

　　奈特借給她的iPod側立在跟前，就著螢幕的微光，蘿拉取出外套口袋裡的相片，那是一只摺成長方形的紙片，摺痕磨出了毛邊，她順那疊合的方式反向攤開，湊到光亮可以照映的位置下。

　　影中人站在慶生會的掛飾前，狄萊菈、瑞克特、鮑比、瑞貝卡和夏洛特，她蠕動嘴唇，無聲地在黑暗中唸道，像是每回離開訓練室前的集合點名。合照裡的大家就算臉上沒有明顯笑意，表情也是全然的放鬆。

　　隔著多人重唱的樂聲（註1），蘿拉隱約捕捉到不同的聲響。  
　　她倏地收妥合照，拔去兩邊耳機，在針織地毯上俐落翻了個身，以腹面貼地，側耳聆聽從黑暗中傳來的窸窣。  
　　咫尺之遙有什麼正在緩慢地挪移，她聽得床板喀吱作響，連動被單之間的摩娑，蘿拉很快意識到聲源來自躺在床上的查爾斯，老人先是發出短促的嘶聲，而後倒抽一口氣，喉嚨間溢出喘吁，聽起來像是瑞貝卡用吸管把氣吹進果汁裡，陣陣冒泡的呼嚕怪聲。

　　「來床上睡吧，蘿拉。」查爾斯喚道。

　　蘿拉雙手撐地，曲著膝蓋站了起來，從床尾繞到雙人床空著的那一側，順手把耳機線纏繞在iPod的機身上，擺進外套口袋，跟照片待在一塊。即便iPod螢幕熄去後，眼睛重新適應陰暗的房間，她仍無法看清查爾斯的樣貌，只感受到老人嗓音裡的疲憊，似乎費了好大的勁，才把嘴裡的話擠出。  
　　  
　　這是張雙人床，位置足夠你我。這回查爾斯的話輕柔地闖進蘿拉腦中，相較於實際的聲音，在腦袋裡跟她交談的查爾斯比較有活力，底氣充足，偶爾會在羅根受不了路況，脾氣暴躁時，開個無傷大雅的小玩笑。儘管羅根並不知情。  
　　蘿拉坐在床沿解開鞋帶，蹬掉腳上的靴子，厚重的靴底落在地板上，咚地砸出一響。爬上床時，查爾斯已經替她掀開被毯的一角，蘿拉順從地滑入暖和的被褥裡，底下的枕頭鬆軟，讓她想起慶生會吃到的棉花糖串，顏色有白有粉，微甜的滋味在舌尖上化開。瑞克特說那是草莓口味。

　　她將回憶分享給躺在身旁的查爾斯。  
　　查爾斯幫蘿拉把被子拉高至胸口，塞到下巴底下，同意她的觀點。瑞雯也喜歡吃棉花糖。他說。

　　「瑞雯是誰？」她反問。  
　　蘿拉第二次聽到這個名字。第一次是在查爾斯領著她到餐桌邊，倒了一碗牛奶泡脆穀片給她吃的時候。「你讓我想起瑞雯。」坐在輪椅上的查爾斯看她大口咀嚼，沒有稍停的意思，僅笑瞇了眼說道。

　　原先正躺床榻的查爾斯側過身，面朝蘿拉，一隻手枕在臉頰旁。  
　　「瑞雯是我妹妹。」查爾斯悄聲道。

　　感受到老人聲線裡幾不可聞的顫動，蘿拉湊近查爾斯，右手伸到外頭，隔著被子環住老人的臂膀，她模仿加布麗埃拉的口吻說起七彩小馬（註2）的故事。

　　那是僅次於X戰警<伊甸園>當期漫畫，她最喜歡的床邊故事之一，尤其在特別難熬的夜晚，當她的手腳劇烈生疼，醫用嗎啡壓不下痛楚，加布麗埃拉總會假借紀錄數據的名義，在量完耳溫後，多待在她床畔一陣，小心翼翼避開手背的傷處，握住肘彎，給予她支持。

  
　　「從前從前，在墨西哥北部一處偏遠的農莊。」  
　　加布麗埃拉會如是開頭，伸手撥開蘿拉額面上汗濕的長髮，指尖再勾了一下她的鼻頭，她們相識一笑，緊接著一個小男孩的冒險故事就此展開。

　　華尼托──故事的主人翁，是家中最小的兒子，上有一個成天找他麻煩的兄長，為了向家人證明他具備守衛農莊的能力，華尼托款款行囊，毅然離鄉，踏上探險的旅程。途中他捕捉到一匹珍奇的牡馬，覆體的鬃毛反射著日光，在不同角度下變幻著彩虹般的光澤。

　「『求求你，英勇的男孩，不要把我關在馬廄裡。』七彩小馬以報答華尼托作為交換條件，哀求男孩放牠自由。」加布麗埃拉拾起蘿拉枕邊的填充玩偶，一如故事中的奇獸造型，布面上反射著多重光彩。女人拿著兩隻馬腳，搭在蘿拉胸口上，模仿踩踏的動作。

  
　　「加布麗埃拉說如果碰上困難，誠心呼喚七彩小馬，牠就會從天上飛來幫助你。」蘿拉篤定地對查爾斯說。

　　老人微微一笑，回道：「我倒是聽別人說過，放塊糖在手掌心，像個稻草人靜止不動，等待馬兒主動靠過來。如果牠願意吃掉你手裡的糖，就代表小馬願意跟你做朋友，讓你駕馭牠。」

　　「七彩小馬會願意吃棉花糖嗎？」

　　「噢蘿拉，我敢打包票，牠一定會很喜歡的。」

　　說著說著，蘿拉打了個呵欠，查爾斯要她改日再說予他聽，柔聲道了晚安。

　　遁入睡夢前，她感覺到懷裡的查爾斯正在微笑，像是照片裡的加布麗埃拉，對著鏡頭，挨在漂浮的星星汽球旁，露出一排潔白的牙齒。

 

※

 

　　「你不肯告訴我，所以我們就這樣一直逃避下去……」

　　蘿拉再次醒來，半闔眼瞼，矇矓間只覺有人在說話，是查爾斯，儘管他壓低聲量啜泣，渾身的顫動還是連帶搖震著她。

　　她原本以為查爾斯是對自己說話，緩過神來，才意識到房門口有人背著光，面色難辨，垂首諦聽查爾斯的談話。  
　　當老人不禁掩面嗚咽，說出「我想，我終於可以理解你了」時，對方湊身上前，一手搭在查爾斯肩上，形同沉默的安慰。蘿拉定睛一瞧，終於看清來者是羅根。  
　　在柔光照映下，羅根的眼神更為年輕、堅毅，有著哪裡說不出的古怪。

　　男人左手下探，指節輕輕搭在查爾斯胸膛上，碰巧橫在蘿拉鼻尖之前，她卻沒有嗅著羅根身上慣有的汗水、膿血，以及酒精味，難以具體的形容，可蘿拉認為那是一種腐敗同時混合著生命力的味道。  
　　而這人的體表太過乾淨，彷若酒精消毒後的無味──就像以前的自己一樣。

　　察覺到不對勁的蘿拉豎直寒毛，在耳畔傳來第一聲金屬擦響時，她倏地亮出指爪，搧去正對查爾斯胸膛的武器。  
　　但蘿拉的速度遲了些，對手伸長的爪尖已然觸及查爾斯，即便她出手干預，薄刃狀的刀爪仍深入胸口幾分，鮮血尋找到壓力的突破點，噴泉般不斷湧出。  
　　眼見查爾斯嘴唇頻顫，發不出任何呻吟，發怒的蘿拉尖叫起來，雙腳用力一蹬，欺近那名膽大的攻擊者，她順勢勾著門板，跳上那人後背，以趾爪插入胸廓固定，對準暴露的頸側就是連續砍劃。  
　　孰料羅根的偽裝者並未倒下，兩手後伸，扣住她的脇下便是往前一甩，任她重重撞上結實的衣櫥，那拋擲的衝擊力道之大，讓蘿拉眼前一暗，暫且昏厥過去。

  
　　等到蘿拉睜開眼，奈特癱軟的屍首已斜倚在門板上，掌中的球棒滾至一邊，她縱聲大喊，死命扭動著身軀，但手足遭特製的金屬鐐銬固定，肢體的限制讓她無法施展拳腳，頂多前後盪著腿。

　　那男人默不作響，踱步上前，伸手握住蘿拉身後的橫桿，一臂拎起了她，往樓下移動腳步，沿途先後解決了攔阻的孟森夫婦。

　　與在床上哀鳴的查爾斯漸行漸遠，憤怒宛如惡火攫獲了蘿拉，不肯束手就擒的她掙扎，製造大幅度的晃動，企圖干擾攻擊者，對方僅與她對視一眼，眼神無聲地警告她這麼做太過愚蠢。她手腕上的鐐銬依舊紋風不動，金屬圈嵌進皮肉裡，蹭破之處一開始滲血，復又極快癒合。

　　真正的羅根擋在樓梯口，目光從翻滾下樓的孟森先生，挪移到淌滿艷血的梯間，旋即對視上面容與自己相同的男人，表情充斥著困惑和驚駭，他無措地望向拔聲大叫的蘿拉，試圖釐清現況。  
　　驀地，羅根意識到查爾斯跟蘿拉同睡在樓上的客房，他惶然大喊著老人的名字，拋下求助的蘿拉，曳著行動不便的左腿，三步併兩步地奔跑上樓。

  
　　蘿拉扯破喉嚨，卻不見任何幫手的蹤跡，男人一腿踹開入口的紗門，從容提著她，緩步往車道上亮著大燈的裝甲車前進。

　　此時，後方傳來一聲急遽的煞車聲，遠光燈驟然打在兩人身上。男人手一鬆，注意力全被來者吸引，趨光上前，任蘿拉砸摔在草坪上，吃了一嘴混合著淚水的砂土。

　　蘿拉盡可能蜷縮在草堆間，避免引來其他追捕者的目光，她學著加布麗埃拉教授的禱詞，祈願萬能的七彩小馬現身，為她帶來幸運，拯救她於苦難，使她脫離己身無能為力的禁錮──就在那個當口，爆炸的巨響嚇得她馬上轉過頭，身後的裝甲車噴發出一團火球，瞬間被烈燄吞噬。  
　　她一瞬不一瞬地盯著沖天的火光，忽地發現白熾的盡頭，有個人步伐踉蹌，隻手掩住口鼻的同時，頻頻用手中的衣服搧去火星，束裝與阿卡利組織的傭兵截然不同，殘破的布衣貼在男人身上，一方披風似地隨動作搖盪。

　　逃出煉獄的男人似乎留意到她的存在，伸出一隻顫抖不止的手，漸漸朝蘿拉靠近。眼見兩人間距持續拉近，蘿拉抗拒地扭動起來，希冀能夠扳過自己的身板，翻滾躲開對方的觸碰。

　　「噓、噓，沒事了孩子。」  
　　側頰有著可佈燒傷的男人安慰道，渾身覆有刺鼻的火藥味。他攙扶蘿拉的胳膊，以一件防風外套包罩住她，掩去那些血腥的景象，隨後將倒臥在地的蘿拉抱起，朝羅根所在的方向跛行。

　　嗅到加布麗埃拉的熟悉氣味，蘿拉恍然發現那正是自己遺落的粉色外套。

  
　　最終，蘿拉停止掙扎，闔上眼，讓溫暖與安適再次包裹著她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：Raury的Devil's Whisper，電影《羅根》裡奈特聽的歌曲。  
> 註2：童書 The Little Seven-Colored Horse，來源為西裔美國人的傳說。但詳細內容我不確定，是依照大綱所編。


	2. Beware of The Light

　　順著國道接上四十九號州際公路，舉目所及沒有其他車輛，公路警察站崗的測速點也沒個影子，只有他們一台RAM貨車馳騁，羅根的車速益發增快，一副油門踏到底的態勢，將路旁一盞盞照明燈遠甩車後，光流像是拍岸的浪淘，陣陣沖刷著車身。

　　儘管路面並不顛簸，欺上來的風壓之強，險些吹走卡利班脫下來幫查爾斯止血的襯衫，他一手抱緊懷中意識模糊的老人，以捲成長條的襯衫穿過胳肢窩，直接加壓在查爾斯右胸側的傷口上，同時扣住不斷下滑的羸弱身軀，另一手則抬起查爾斯的胳膊繞過後頸，讓老人的額頭抵住他頸窩，進而將全副重心轉嫁到自己身上，調整成半坐臥的姿勢。

　　卡利班幾度抓向載物平台的側欄，卻因掌心直冒冷汗，滑溜地握不住。他想辦法在褲面上蹭去汗水，重新單手拉住看起來勉強可握的地方，使他跟查爾斯不至於在卡車上滾來覆去。

　　控制住失血後，卡利班的指尖先是探向查爾斯的手腕根部，按住橈側微凹之處，什麼也沒摸著，他只好改變方式，沿著氣管下兩指節，往旁側探向查爾斯的頸動脈，直到感覺指尖端傳來微弱的搏動。

　　卡利班耐心地讀著秒，評估每分鐘心跳數，他眼角瞥見副駕駛座的蘿拉時不時地轉過頭來，確認查爾斯的狀況。他不敢正面對上那孩子詢問般的眼神，面色慘白的查爾斯已不再他耳畔哼唧著，從片段的「不要擔心」、「羅根」變成無意義的單音，再由吃痛的呻吟演變成全然的失去意識。  
　　開始發紫的嘴唇、低血壓與心跳趨緩，再再於卡利班腦裡鳴響著警訊，他懷念起迴盪在廢棄水塔裡的嗓音，哪管查爾斯此刻只是發出一句「這是哪裡」，即可撫慰他緊繃的神經。

　　車速緩了下來，貨車逐漸從內側快車道往外切去，卡利班扭過頭，隔著後車窗往車裡頭望，意識到羅根手裡的方向盤一帶，自閘道口駛下交流道，經過彎道來到平面道路。

　　驀地，街燈投射下來的一圈光亮，照亮了車內，卡利班只見男人的面容難掩疲憊，眉心蹙成死結，一開一闔的嘴，正在對鄰座的蘿拉說些什麼；女孩則是搖下車窗，將頭探出窗外，尋找似地四處張望，不一會兒便指著下個路口、格外醒目的紅色十字，激昂地揮舞雙手，非得要羅根原本擺在排檔桿上的手伸去拽她衣角，才肯重回車內坐定。

　　他們急闖了一個紅燈號誌，街燈快速掠過卡利班的頭頂，映亮他臂彎裡的沉睡臉龐，那光如同一把刀層層削去老人的生命力，卡利班不禁厭惡地瞇起眼──當心亮光──他以自己的身軀為毯，裹緊皮表濕冷的老人，試圖把體溫渡一些給查爾斯。  
　　經驗法則告訴卡利班，身為沒有快速自癒能力的變種人，受了傷，只能自救，或是撐到哪個眼瞎的好撒馬利亞人伸出援手，他盡力了，他最多能為查爾斯做的只有如此，然後手指交叉，祈禱他身後那位危險駕駛能夠及時、平安地將他們送達急診室。

  
※

　　貨車一開進急診室前的停車彎，羅根便重踩煞車，卡利班連忙護住查爾斯，以防隨之而來的後座力過強，使老人衝撞上後車窗。

　　車尚未停妥，蘿拉率先推開車門，隻手撐住圍欄，一個翻身即跳了上來，手腳並用地撲向查爾斯，把卡利班之前披在她肩上的粉色外套蓋住老人軀幹，萬分焦急望著查爾斯，復又轉向卡利班，比手畫腳以西班牙文吱喳了一番。但女孩的聲量對卡利班而言，彷若從相隔遙遠的彼端傳來，他聽不大清楚，隱約捕捉到查爾斯的名字夾雜其間。  
　　感到環抱中的大幅度翻動，卡利班以為查爾斯轉醒，低頭一望，才發現羅根越過車邊的手橫在眼前，欲將老人一臂抱起。他趕緊托起查爾斯的頸項及膕窩，直到順利移交到羅根手上，而羅根穩當地扛起查爾斯，頭也不回，疾步走進診間。

　　他跟蘿拉像是那件沾滿查爾斯鮮血的襯衫，一同被羅根落在車上。

　　在急診室分外鮮亮的照明下，卡利班隱忍表皮的燒灼感，留心到男人身上怵目的皮開肉綻，暗色血塊亦凝結在短髯上，很是狼狽，無聲印證了他這一年以來的觀察，金鋼狼的癒合速度早大不如前，任何重創或感染都足以要羅根的性命，或遲或早，端看跟死神拔河誰先占上風罷了。

　　卡利班悠悠吁出一口長氣，半癱坐在蘿拉身邊，順著女孩的目光望去，見急診的護理團隊一擁而上，安置查爾斯跟不大情願卻最後屈服的羅根，使他高懸半空的心臟得以暫且復位。

  
※

　　一鬆懈下來，原先被卡利班忽略的大小傷口緊接著發疼。  
　　他知道自己算是幸運的了，扔擲的手榴彈在爆炸前一刻滾出車門之外，射出的碎片多由車體屏障，唯有零星嵌入自己抬起來格擋的手臂上，待他從爆破的威力中緩過神，才意識到震波的衝擊力道之大，連帶破壞了鐵籠的電子門鎖，他費勁擠出變形的門框，以破爛不堪的袖口掩住口鼻，阻去嗆人的濃煙，趕在閃焰吞噬逃生的唯一出路前脫逃。

　　卡利班跌出門外，猶如行屍，在地獄光熱席捲的道途上踉蹌前行，直到他絆到一條武裝傭兵的血淋淋斷腿，倒抽了一口氣，那夜晚微涼的空氣灌入他的胸腔裡，帶著血味的腥甜，他有些貪婪地吐納著──呼吸、呼吸──他還活著。

　　暗夜為覆蓋在草坪上的裹屍布，唯有休旅車的氙氣燈打在前方的泥土路上，掀開一角，使卡利班得以窺見四散的屍首，放眼望去，遠處那些不分晝夜工作的玉米收割機，依舊無情地運轉著，一切如常，除了倖存者，沒有人目睹方才血洗農莊的遭遇，沒有人聽聞無辜被害人的叫喊。

　　當他瞥見一瘸一拐曳著左腿的羅根，不慎跌跪在地，卻不甘於身體的拖累，重新顫巍巍地爬起身，相向走來，各種情緒登時盈滿卡利班的胸臆。

 

　　兩天以來，卡利班親眼目睹阿卡利機構的追緝行動，手段效率且毫無仁慈，他希望羅根他們永遠保持領先，不會落入獵犬群的口中，慘遭撕碎。  
　　起初虛報數字發揮了用途，距離換取足夠的時間，讓搜捕隊撲空加油站附設的商店，直到皮爾斯察覺了他的暗中作梗，眼看脅迫、利誘不成，便教唆手下把他拖出籠外，曝曬於烈日之下。

　　卡利班蜷縮身軀，試圖將自己收攏到最小體積，他嘶嚎，他吶喊，嗓音低啞而破碎。

　　他感受不到人們口中的一線生機，從裂縫透入的光線怎能給予慰藉，光明向來只為他帶來無盡的痛苦，驅趕他回到令人安適的陰暗角落。

　　搜索變種人的天賦為他帶來敬重，小有名氣後，卡利班遁入紐約的下水道，做起地下情報網絡的生意──他為任何付得起代價的人效命，哪怕對方的真身是隻醜陋禽獸。提供服務並不影響他的睡眠品質，他只負責找人，不經手雙掌染血的工作。

　　查爾斯‧賽維爾改變了他的想法。  
　　更精確來說，是查爾斯主動和卡利班的意識接觸。

　　打滾多年，位處情報網中樞的卡利班，轉手過不少關於X教授的傳聞，他卻無法將腦中那蒼老，卻不減損力道的男聲，跟霸道闖入意識中的變種人聯想在一起。

　　老人省去造訪的立場聲明，先是儒雅地自我介紹，再逕自把他扭頭不去看的真實──情報交易背後的犧牲者──擺到跟前。

　　那是個尋常的陌生故事，主角是他近期結束的一筆交易，一位擁有穿透物體能力的變種人。  
　　聯繫上他的私人傭兵公司願出重金，聘僱任何能竊取情報的好手，卡利班大抵知道業主背後的贊助跟美軍在敘利亞有利益衝突，想盡可能掌握有效的情資，為此他拉動所有可以調度的線，拼湊手邊線索，循跡找到變種人，並說服對方接下任務。

　　據他所知，業主滿意地付清尾款，沒有派人扯著他的衣領抱怨。

　　查爾斯告訴他故事的另個面向。

　　家有妻女的四十三歲蘇格蘭裔美國公民，迪米崔‧麥柯，住在布魯克林區展望公園再過去的邊上，他隱藏自己的能力，平時在航空物流中心擔任無人機操作員（註3），工時長、薪資中等偏低，足夠一家溫飽，支付每月的醫療保險，但愛女的大學基金缺口仍在。  
　　他接受卡利班的牽線，為傭兵公司鋌而走險，賣命出入五角大廈的機密檔案庫，業主則扣住他的親人作為擔保品。  
　　收尾的那天，撤退路線上的其中一道安全門加裝了電網，高壓電流擋下迪米崔的穿行，現出原形的他觸動警鈴，所幸暫時的肢體麻痺很快恢復，迪米崔馬上改道，逃離了戒備森嚴的國防部。儘管掀起不小的波瀾，他依舊如期完成任務。

　　事成之後，業主結算的轉帳數目短少兩成，原先答應迪米崔無恙地送回妻女，妻子卻遭人剁去左掌。

　　砸鍋總需要有人揹鍋。  
　　卡利班深諳那些潛規則，但查爾斯未添枝節地續道，相隔一個半月後，麥柯一家葬身火窟，警方初步研判是電線走火釀成的悲劇。  
　　這般地方新聞匆匆帶過的不幸意外，興許是出自政府機關的手筆。  
　　  
　　「我沒有辦法對所有人負責。」卡利班辯駁，聲音卻失了底氣，「就算我不插手，還是會有新人頂替我的位置，地下市場的生態永是如此，有情報需求，就有相對應的供給。」  
　　可無須查爾斯的提點，他明白自己是目前業界的第一把交椅。

　　「你一直握有選擇的權利，卡利班。」查爾斯不帶一絲責難，僅堅毅地說道，「也有義務，扛下選擇所衍生的責任。」

  
　　查爾斯的簡短會談駐留在卡利班心中，他開始漸進式切割與地下社會的關係，可金盆洗手遠比他的想像困難許多，耗費數年，待他差不多平安脫身，正值威徹斯特事件爆發。  
　　昔日的金鋼狼不知哪打探到的消息，拉下臉請求他協助，看在查爾斯的恩情上，卡利班毫不猶豫把握住這個報答的機會，加入羅根荒謬的逃亡計劃。

　　忍受皮爾斯折磨的當下，卡利班已做了最壞打算，若真有死後的世界，他有贖不盡的罪孽，那他和這些阿卡利的走狗應當在幽暗地獄裡相會。如今，他、羅根和那女孩皆在地獄門前繞了一趟，還苟活著，這個認知平衡了卡利班內心的不安，最後他抹去了眼角的濕意，步向臥倒在草坪上的蘿拉。

  
※

　　蘿拉突地轉向車尾，神情警戒，兩道亞德曼金屬的爪從指節伸出，察覺不對勁的卡利班瞥往同個方位，看到急診的駐警踏出哨亭，他趕緊挺起身子，橫在蘿拉面前，擋去可能發動的攻擊和員警的視線。

　　腆著小腹的駐警站到車道上，衝著他們倆招招手，張口喊話，卡利班集中注意力聆聽，左耳反而選在此刻鈍痛起來，嗡鳴持久不散，他勉強讀著對方的唇語，推測駐警要卡利班把車移走，空出位置給救護車使用。  
　　猜想耳鳴是爆炸遺留給他的紀念品，卡利班隱忍後遺症的不適，擠出扭曲的笑容，回應一句：「我們馬上離開。」

　　打發駐警離開後，卡利班背過身，半蹲在蘿拉跟前，與她視線齊高。  
　　他不知道只憑冶煉廠的匆匆一面，擦肩而過的蘿拉認得自己多少，卡利班不奢求她的信賴，只能放手一搏。他望進女孩深邃眼瞳裡，一字一句拉長地說：「查爾斯會沒事的，羅根也一樣。」

　　蘿拉咬住下唇，目光來回在卡利班跟駐警之間掃視，聽從地收起鋼爪。

  
※

　　羅根的鑰匙還插在車上。

　　「有哪裡受傷嗎？覺得痛？」對於卡利班的發問，蘿拉回以搖首。

　　卡利班等蘿拉坐穩副駕駛座，確實繫好安全帶，才發動引擎。甫開出停車彎，引擎蓋底下傳來的躁響卻不太妙，他跟蘿拉互望一眼，方向盤回正半圈，直接迴轉到對向的柏油路上，距離他們最近的停車場出現在右手邊，坐落於急診室斜對角的沃爾瑪賣場。

　　賣場與藥局連棟，外牆上全天候營業的霓虹燈不停閃爍，生意倒是冷清，空蕩蕩的白線格一覽無遺，沒人與他們爭位，卡利班恣意停在賣場正門口。  
　　拉起手剎車時，卡利班頂上的車內燈自動亮起，面對突來的光亮，他不禁吃痛地驚呼起來，慶幸蘿拉立即出手按去開關，拯救了他，而意外的插曲，也讓卡利班發現羅根落在置物欄裡的皮夾，他撈起來一探，夾層裡徒留幾張小額零鈔。

　　掀開遮陽板，拉出副駕駛座前的收納抽屜，卡利班在每處可能掖藏金錢的地方翻找，一無所獲，悲觀的經濟狀況讓他發愁，這金額頂多撐個一天的開銷，又要另覓法子籌錢。卡利班往後靠著椅背，無聲嘆了口氣，未放過他的左耳依然作痛。

　　他只對蘿拉問道：「妳餓了嗎？」  
　　看女孩忙不迭地點點頭，露出餓壞的樣貌，卡利班抽出一張十元紙鈔遞給蘿拉，說：「拿著吧，看妳想吃什麼就買什麼。」  
　  
　　蘿拉接過皺成一團的紙鈔，手搭在門把上，遲遲沒有動作，似乎是等著卡利班一起下車。  
　　「我不能──」讀懂蘿拉等待的背後涵義，卡利班一時語塞，不知該如何解釋自己的畏光，他指向商城，要蘿拉側頭去看那明亮可親的裝潢，然後比了比額際上潰爛的灼傷，「妳剛也看到了，我怕光，光會傷害我。」

　　蘿拉臉上顯出一種與年齡不相襯的釋然，試探地伸出手，待卡利班首肯，才輕柔碰觸他傷口周圍的皮表。「會痛。」

　　卡利班打圓場般咧嘴一笑，揚起沾染查爾斯血跡的粉色外套，作勢罩在自己光裸的頭上，說：「不過我可以坐在門口等妳出來。」

  
　　和蘿拉講定條件，卡利班蹲踞在沃爾瑪的玻璃門邊，躲在外套的遮蔭下，側倚著垃圾桶，等待女孩結完帳。

　　他直瞪著對街急診室的紅十字，兩眼因暈開的炫光發痠，渾身刺痛，筋疲力竭，大概是凌晨三點半吧，陷入半夢半醒的他想，身上並沒有手錶或手機，只記得汽車儀表板上的顯示時間。

　　驀地，卡利班雖沒聽見自動門開啟的提示音，卻感到冷氣由褲管的破損處灌入，他轉頭往後看去，正巧被一頂寬邊草帽罩住，織料刺得他頭皮微癢，他下意識伸手抓住罪魁禍首，反牢牢扣住蘿拉細瘦的手腕。

　　「要小心光。」蘿拉說。

　　女孩懷裡抱著一長筒的原味洋芋片，早開了罐吃起來，沾有鹽粒的手指把找零跟收據塞到卡利班掌中，替他調整好帽緣，撥開落到眼前的標價牌。仕女寬邊帽，八塊九十七分。  
　　卡利班還來不及回應，蘿拉又從牛仔外套口袋取下花邊框的太陽眼鏡，給他戴上。  
　　裝扮告一個段落，肘彎夾著洋芋片罐的蘿拉席地而坐，毫不介懷地拔開塑膠蓋，遞予卡利班，他伸手進裡頭拉出一片餅乾，低著頭連聲道謝，這才發現蘿拉腳上的鞋子早不知哪去了，兩足蹬在條紋襪子裡。可能是留在車上，或是遺落在農莊。

　　卡利班想不起上次進食是什麼時候。

　　儘管兒童專用的鏡框夾緊他的顴骨，而寬帽緣也像是裝飾用的羽毛，令人分心地上下晃盪。

　　當他看到蘿拉獻寶似地將兩塊薯片叼在嘴裡，模仿鴨嘴，恍然想起眼前不過是十來歲的俏皮孩子。他配合地笑了，只慶幸墨色鏡片擋得住後頭的眼淚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註3：網路購物平台亞馬遜去年開始測試無人機送貨服務。未來指日可待？


	3. Follow The Yellow Brick Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 標題來自經典童話The Wizard of Oz。  
> 書中主人翁桃樂絲順著黃磚道前行，才可通過歐茲王國回到家。

　　羅根醒來後的第一個問題毫無意外：「查爾斯呢？」

　　「剛離開恢復室，醫生說他要靜養一陣子。」床邊包紮得像是木乃伊的傢伙回話，戴著一頂滑稽的寬邊草帽，帽簷底下露出羅根熟悉的雙眼，那人一指壓在自己唇上，示意他放低音量，指向分隔簾區分開來的隔壁病床。

　　蘿拉拔去耳機，跳下訪客專用的折疊椅，湊近羅根所躺的病床側欄，附和道：「查爾斯在睡覺。」

　　阿利卡的獵捕行動重新將羅根拽回現實，他粗魯地扯去黏在胸膛上的偵測貼片，握住側欄，掙扎地半爬起身，卻馬上被卡利班跟蘿拉合力推回床枕，他不從，輕而易舉地撥開兩人的手，咬牙低狺道：「我睡多久了？」

　　「現在快中午了，大概八個小時左右。」卡利班打住話語，轉頭囑咐蘿拉帶上房門，待女孩走遠後，才好聲勸阻，「我比你更清楚他們的行動模式，受到這種程度的嚴重損害，重整旗鼓、擬定方針少說也要一天以上的時間。」

　　瞪視卡利班血絲遍佈的雙眼，羅根本想趁勢追問下去，方起了頭，反遭蘿拉扔擲到他腿上的一只紙袋打斷。他扯過紙袋，拉到眼皮底下仔細瞧，裡頭擺放的衣褲疊得整齊，他取出一件長袖丹寧襯衫、一件海軍藍的POLO衫、兩件相同的貼身背心，以及暗色的牛仔褲，聞起來格外嶄新，他將襯衣翻到背面，果真發現未剪的標牌。蘿拉見狀，立即伸出鋼爪，幫羅根剔去吊牌，可他還是看見了標示的價格。

　　「蘿拉幫你選的，你可以挑一套去換。」

　　羅根不是沒有聽出卡利班話裡的暗示，他隨意攫了把衣物，在避進病房內附設的浴廁間之前，彆扭地向蘿拉道了聲謝。而卡利班抓準時機，趕在他甩上門的前一秒，從縫隙塞了條四角底褲給他。

  
　　扣住廁所門的喇叭鎖，羅根翻下馬桶蓋，揣著滿懷換洗衣物坐在上頭。他按住腹側的敷料，紗布底下的傷處並未完全癒合，若非孟森及時衝撞過來的貨車，他早被儼然復刻版的實驗體殺死，無論是蠻力或速度，那人絕不會遜於鼎盛時期的他，遑論體力滑坡的現下，更非匹敵的對手。  
　　羅根抬眼，正對上貼於牆面的半身鏡，鏡裡有個髭鬚斑斕、頰面瘀傷未退的老漢，神態焦躁，目光游移，沒有固定的焦點。上回照鏡子的時候他有如此衰老嗎？羅根不禁自問，試圖扯了一下嘴角，儘管知道微笑不適合自己。

　　映像裡的他笑容乾澀，臉孔陌生，眼底噙著多年的滄桑。琴曾說那是孤狼的眼神，即便渴望融入群體生活，卻因世故得太過透徹了，而拒他人於千里之外。

　　琴總是說對他的一切。  
　　羅根垂頭看向手裡的襯衣，他不是討人歡心的所在，自然不常收受別人的贈禮，家庭曾帶給他一位慈愛的養父，卻被酗酒的暴虐生父狠狠奪走；戰爭來了又走，留給他的只有一面軍籍狗牌；武器X計劃改造了他全副身軀，X部隊則拆散了他的手足。  
　　

　　羅根扭開水龍頭，轉至最大，他雙手撐在洗手槽邊緣，凝視正中央的排水孔，清水順圓弧的壁面奔流，逆時針繞成漩渦，捲走了上天贈禮般的賽維爾學校，一併帶離最近乎他家人的存在，殘破的威徹斯特不再是避風港。  
　　他心中的那份弔念的名單列老長：野獸、風暴女、小淘氣、冰人、鐳射眼……而他的琴先是活著，然後死去；再次復活，仍舊喪命。即便她化身為浴火鳳凰，終究逃不過焚滅的命運。

　　查爾斯還在，蘿拉亦平安無恙。他甚至，曾有一瞬想對卡利班說：「我很高興你還活著。」  
　　可他早就不是金鋼狼，不是羅根，只是快將死去的詹姆斯‧豪利特，這些人還指望他什麼呢。  
　　

※

 

　　羅根些微打理儀容，修剪糾結枝枒似的，用尖爪刮去叢生的髮鬢，而後掬了一掌清水醒神，連帶以濕毛巾拭去乾涸的血漬，盡可能讓自己看上去像個健康的人，偽裝的精神奕奕。  
　　翻開襯領，伸手套進衣袖時，他不訝異衣服的尺寸合身，畢竟卡利班包辦一整年的雜務，精於計算的地下商人多記憶幾項數字不成問題，比如他的酒精消耗速度、查爾斯總是在下午五到六點狀態最不佳、一天應服用的劑量和購得藥物的落差、購買逐日號遊艇須攢足的金額。  
　　他提醒自己走出這間浴廁後，態度收斂點，不要表現得像個混球。

　　推開門的時候，正值病房的例行檢查。  
　　分隔簾早已拉開，查爾斯半斜躺在調高的床板上，簡單吊著加有抗生素的生理食鹽水，膚色和初抵達急診時相比紅潤許多，不再死白，聽見羅根走近的腳步聲，浮腫的皮表裂開一雙狹長細眼。

　　「羅根。」查爾斯孱弱地喚道，抬高夾著血氧偵測儀的右手，羅根立即穩當握在掌中，搓暖微涼的末梢手指。

　　巡房的護理師不過三十出頭，一身錠藍制服，墨西哥裔的深邃五官，微鬈的黑髮盤在腦後，站在病床另一側記錄儀器上的生理數值，並拿出推車上的耳溫槍測量。見到兩人交握的雙手，她帶笑眨了眨眼，告訴羅根一切正常，再觀察兩個小時查爾斯就可以出院。  
　　羅根了然點頭的同時，發覺護理師後方的拉簾底下露出一雙紅色漆皮靴，果不其然，掩去半邊臉的蘿拉躲在簾後，監看護理師的一舉一措，手指卻不安地絞著外套上的鈕扣。似乎，他們不約而同都想起了加布麗埃拉。

　　處理完查爾斯的紀錄，護理師從夾紙板上抬起頭，關心地詢問羅根：「你的復原能力讓人驚嘆，豪利特先生。身體還有哪裡不舒服嗎？」

　　正當羅根搜索枯腸，思索如何回答才不至人類起疑，查爾斯早已兩指搭在腦門上，對羅根懨懨一笑，說：「我剛說服她不要把你抓去照X光。」

　　「別忘了還有斷層掃描。」卡利班提點道，捧著一疊查爾斯的新衣走出簾幕，不知何時摘去了草帽，將全身裝扮替換為棉質帽T、鴨舌帽，以及遮住口鼻的醫用口罩。

　　「滑板少年的風格不符合你的年紀。」  
　　見到卡利班的衣著，羅根按捺不住一時口快，話剛說完，又不禁懊悔剛才更衣時的決定。噢，說得真好，他就是個不折不扣的渾球。

　　「至少你們都比我年輕多了。」查爾斯不知哪來的氣力耍嘴皮，逗笑在旁的護理師和蘿拉。

　　看在人類的份上，羅根暫且不與查爾斯爭論年紀。

 

※

　  
　　除外全新的電動輪椅與傷口護理的用具包，他們沒有額外的開銷。  
　　卡利班辦理出院手續時，出示假造的保險卡給櫃台行政人員，填表的筆尖毫無猶疑，鎮靜寫下不實的通訊方式，再由羅根確認且署名。

　　羅根憋著滿腹疑惑，任卡利班推著查爾斯領在前頭，走往急診對面的停車場，他則和分了一半提袋的蘿拉殿後，儘管重量他獨自應付綽綽有餘，蘿拉卻不肯讓步，堅持扯著一邊的提把，扛起他傷側的負擔，妥協的羅根也就由她去了。

　　室外夜幕低垂，沃爾瑪大賣場的停車格滿了泰半，每處招牌或行道樹後的暗影羅根都多看了一眼，保持警戒，張望有無阿卡利組織可疑的監控。  
　　當卡利班在一台銀色福特休旅車邊停住輪椅，反身將車鑰匙拋給羅根時，他的質疑漲到最高點，就算賣了先前那台貨車，折舊後的價格也好不到哪去，頂多七千五，買不起二手的休旅車，遑論其他開銷。

　　羅根知道歇手不幹的卡利班仍保有許多管道，聯絡得上高利貸錢莊，或者認識哪位精通凹版印刷的偽鈔天才，他不介意金錢來源乾淨與否，而是忌諱來往的對象，難保不會有人為了高額懸賞金，向阿利卡兜售他們的下落。

　　實驗體留下的傷口俐落，一爪刃身直進直出，不幸中的大幸是下刀的位置偏離心臟，擦過肋骨，僅從肋間切入，刺穿部分肺臟，將屆九旬的老人儘管脫離險境，接受氧氣治療輕微的氣胸，元氣依舊大傷。

　　短短推到停車處的路程，術後的倦意再次攏絡查爾斯，掛著鼻套管的老人垂頭睡著去，由羅根抱上乘客座、卡利班扶著小氧氣瓶安頓好，蘿拉跟在後頭爬上車，自發坐在查爾斯的鄰座，為老人扣上安全帶。

　　待卡利班鬆去輪椅的剎車握把，嫻熟地摺疊車架，收納到最小，同行囊一起擺放在後行李廂，羅根才調頭往前走，進到駕駛座。豈知車子的內裝讓人哭笑不得，舉目所及的車窗全貼有隔熱黑紙，十足偵防車的風格。

　　羅根調整完適當的座椅間距，雙手搭上方向盤，攢緊的拳頭鬆弛開來，眼看車內全員坐定，他告誡自己不要再霸道行事，於是清了清喉嚨，宣布道：「我們先吃晚餐，再找間汽車旅館待一夜。」

　　他偏頭望向坐在副駕駛席的卡利班，頭一回釋出善意，等待對方的認同。由於卡利班鼻樑上兩圈的墨色鏡片反著光，羅根讀不到那男人的眼神，不一會兒，對方似乎意識到車子遲遲沒有發動，這才對上他尋求答案的目光，僅聳聳肩，不多作表示。

　　「他左邊的耳朵聽不見。」蘿拉輕聲回應道，「因為爆炸。」

　　羅根透過後照鏡，看向右後方的乘客座，蘿拉並沒有更進一步解釋，與他對視的雙眼不曾移開，彷若狼崽，眼神在黑暗裡發著光。唯有查爾斯時不時傳來的微鼾打破寂靜。

　　他想起最初尋求卡利班的協助，與黑市商人講定的條件──你有你的過去，我有我的秘密，我們互不過問、干涉──羅根卻忘記是誰先說。

  
　　最後，當近光燈亮起，車體流暢地滑上柏油路面，循著標牌指示的單行方向開去，遲了好幾拍的卡利班忽然開口：「所以，我們現在要上哪去？」

 

※

 

　　八點剛過，他們停在一處尋常不過的家庭餐館前。羅根考量因素只有附設停車場的車輛看上去最少。

　　或許是因為飢餓感，停妥休旅車的同時查爾斯醒了過來，扭開礦泉水瓶一連灌下幾口，卡利班把血氧濃度計遞給蘿拉，教她如何使用，夾上查爾斯指尖直到數字穩定。由於飽和濃度有拉升回去，他們逐步關掉氣閥，觀察老人的呼吸會不會粗喘，過了幾分鐘研判情況不壞，羅根摘去呼吸裝置，攬著查爾斯到輪椅上。  
　　「謝謝。」查爾斯溫熱的氣息噴上羅根耳畔，解開環抱前，用勁在男人頸後摟了一下。

　　店裡很空，除了他們，只有另一組準備離開的家庭客，忙著清潔吧檯位的服務生沒有費事帶位，只叫他們隨意坐，她等會就過去點餐。  
　　羅根揀了一個凹進去的靠窗卡座，離門口近，能觀察出入的顧客，隔板又可屏障他們。

　　光是拿到菜單就讓查爾斯大為振奮，文字宛若他久未謀面的朋友，過去一年他手邊沒有任何讀物，只能偶爾讀讀藥罐上的標籤說明。他興沖沖攤開第一面，手臂伸到對側，邊唸邊替蘿拉指引。

　　還待在廢冶煉廠時，一旦藥效壓抑不住查爾斯的能力，意識即會四處漫遊，像個調頻廣播電台，只要頻率相合就可以接上溝通，羅根聽聞塔可鐘餐廳的電視廣告不下數次，以往這類漫無目的碎唸惹他厭煩，今晚的他卻不那麼認為。

　　回顧過去兩天發生的種種，四人再度聚首卻讓羅根喪失了實感。  
　　他碰過許多難以解釋的怪事，接續在噩夢後面的平凡，對他來說無異於假象，他總多疑張望，惶顧四周，生怕自己一碰，搭好的幻境布幕便坍塌了。唯有查爾斯的嗓音維繫住他，提醒他世間還是有善的存在，值得相信，值得擁有，值得為之奮鬥。

　　「這是什麼？」蘿拉指著飲料頁的圖片，湊到羅根臉前問道。

　　隻手搭在椅背上，壓根沒碰菜單的羅根回過神來，眼前白晃晃糊成一團，摸不著老花眼鏡的他只得接過菜單，拉遠距離，才能看清那是一杯香草奶昔。

　　「那是奶昔，牛奶加上冰淇淋一起打成的飲料。我們這裡有原味和草莓兩種口味。」服務生笑盈盈地回答蘿拉，眼角皺起幾道上翹的紋路，「都是店裡的招牌喔。」

　　雖不知道蘿拉聽懂介紹詞幾分，但女孩顯然陷入抉擇的苦惱，雙手托腮，望著桌面上的菜單猶豫。

　　查爾斯見狀，微揚起手，吸引服務生的注意力，紳士地解決了兩難困境，「那就各點一杯吧。」

　　「沒問題。」服務生自圍裙口袋掏出拍紙簿跟鉛筆，舔了舔拇指，翻開活頁紙到空白一頁，複述查爾斯的點菜，匆匆記下，又問：「那餐點有想吃什麼嗎？配菜可以選烤馬鈴薯塊或是薯條。」

　　「我來份經典漢堡套餐。馬鈴薯塊。」羅根點選最保險的菜式，省得自己逐字閱讀，他話還未完，酒名剛到嘴邊，想起等會仍要開車，車上有老有小，又咽了回去，改口道：「一杯黑咖啡，謝謝。」

　　查爾斯稱許地瞅了他一眼，在服務生的推薦下點了歐姆蛋搭配烤番茄，蘿拉似乎很喜歡歐姆蛋的發音，跟進點了同樣的餐點，只不過配菜換為炸薯條。久未出聲的卡利班最後選擇了凱薩沙拉，附帶要了一杯白開水。  
　　餐點滋味甚佳，羅根和查爾斯默契地沒有提起上一頓晚餐。  
　　卡利班將攤平的餐巾紙塞進查爾斯領口，用餐刀替老人把歐姆蛋捲均分成一口大小，儘管查爾斯三番兩次推阻，抓起叉子，向男人表明自己的雙手還很靈活。

　　蘿拉則分別嚐了兩種口味的奶昔，比較一番後，她認為自己更喜愛草莓味，便順手把杯子推到羅根面前，持著吸管口要羅根喝喝看。羅根抝不過女孩的堅持，意思意思湊上前喝了一口，奶昔冰得他醒神不少，羅根扯扯嘴角，把飲料還給蘿拉。

　　手拿咖啡壺，前來添量續杯的服務生，似乎頗為好奇全身包得密不透風的卡利班怎麼進食，逾越的視線停留過久，羅根咳了一聲，直接說道：「他天生對光過敏。妳知道，紫外線、輻射電波那一類的。」

　　服務生漲紅雙頰，羞赧地連聲抱歉，胡謅了段自家也有親戚時常過敏，旋即快步離開。

 

※

 

　　「蘿拉，妳有看到角落裡的點唱機嗎？」飽餐後，查爾斯打量起餐廳的擺設，忽地眼睛一亮，指著吧台邊一方復古外觀的機器，喃喃自語道：「現在還有人留著這種骨董，真是少見。」

　　卡利班和羅根相望一眼，識趣地取來查爾斯的輪椅，將老人移至車上。  
　　羅根伸進褲袋撈了撈，掏出一把大小各異的硬幣，攤在杯盤之間的桌面上，把五十分跟一元掃到蘿拉掌中，說道：「陪查爾斯過去看看。」

　　望著一老一小研究點唱機的背影，投幣後以按鍵翻動書頁般的CD選單，羅根不禁搖首微笑，轉過身來想把杯裡餘留的咖啡喝完，卻正好撞見卡利班快速拉下口罩，扔了兩顆藥錠到嘴裡，配水灌下。

　　「沒什麼，布洛芬而已。」  
　　被意外看見的卡利班拿出藏在桌面下的藥罐，在羅根面前晃盪了陣，再收入帽T的口袋中。

　　羅根本想繼續話題，反被一段流暢的吉他和弦打斷，旋律熟悉，而後和煦的男聲加入應和，編曲聽來像是七、八○年代的調性，而查爾斯的朗聲讚賞揭露了答案：「吉米‧克羅斯（註4），選得好，親愛的。」  
　　敞開收銀機，正在清點本日營業額的服務生聞聲抬起頭，微微一笑，伸手搆著牆上的開關，看在眼裡的羅根抓握餐桌緣，下意識緊張起來，沒料到按下之後，吊在點唱機上方的迪斯可鏡面球轉了起來，前方的空地登時化為小小舞池，紅紅綠綠的光點散佈其間，換得蘿拉又驚又喜的咯咯笑。

　　「羅根，還不快來教我們小朋友跳舞。」

　　查爾斯操控著自動輪椅，以蘿拉為圓心繞場打轉，頗具威儀地朝羅根一喝，那不容推卻的命令句讓他彷若倒回學院的時光，跟著樂聲齊唱：「如果我可以使時光停駐，如果言語可以使夢想成真，我會把每天像寶藏一樣保存下來──」

　　卡利班按住羅根擺在桌沿的手肘，推了一把，迫使他順勢起身，邁步走向站在水晶球正下方的蘿拉，女孩原本隨拍晃盪的身軀登時凝止，愣怔望著他展開雙臂，掌心朝上，邀請她伸手搭握。  
　　蘿拉以西班牙語應允了聲「好」，兩手擺上，疊合的掌心溫熱，她昂起頭來對羅根露齒而笑。

　　踏著簡易的方塊步，他們不合拍前後晃盪，蘿拉步幅小，即便亦步亦趨，仍跟不上羅根的跨步，一個前進便撲抱住男人的腰際，羅根險些嘶聲喊疼。他改變作法，索性要蘿拉踏在自己的鞋面上，由自己領著她轉圈。

　　「如果我有一個盒子，蒐集了未曾實現的願望和夢想，盒內可能是空的，除了你有所回應的回憶以外。」不在人世的吉米‧克羅斯於背景吟唱，持續著未亡的歌曲。

　　卡利班不知何時起身走進舞池，拍手替兩人打著節拍，光點宛若流星劃過墨鏡鏡面，蘿拉任羅根提著手，在舞池中歡快旋轉，他們越轉越快，查爾斯、卡利班，甚至是服務生的臉孔，全化作點點星芒。

　　直到樂聲漸歇，歌詞來到最後一句「你就是我想要一起共度時光的人」，羅根動作隨之放緩，回應了懷中蘿拉的擁抱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註4：Jim Croce的Time In A Bottle。電影《X戰警：未來昔日》裡快銀劫獄時聽的歌曲。


	4. Chasing The Sun

　　鑰匙插入門鎖那聲齟齬，驚醒了昏沉欲睡的查爾斯，他下意識拽緊身側的床單，試探地睜開眼，只見一道剪影落在窗簾上，從身形研判似乎是個高壯的男人，藥效使他腦內混亂，無法集中注意力，透過讀心確定來者的身份。

　　臨時入住的汽車旅館還算可居，浴廁、床舖該有的一樣不缺，但經營者似乎打定主意維持初落成時的樣貌，除了乾淨的床枕之外，房間內裝的其他部分逐漸崩解，敷在牆上的壁紙斑駁、地毯散發陳舊的霉味，以及房門與門框錯位不合，查爾斯不敢眨眼，直盯著晃動的門板，盡可能放輕吐納，不讓房外的人察覺他已經醒來。  
　　霍地，懷中捧著購物紙袋的羅根踹開房門，金屬門軸應聲掉落，他囁嚅了句抱歉，背向後一抵，重新闔上門。

　　直到那一刻，查爾斯才肯定對方是真正的羅根，他意識到自己大氣不敢喘一口，整個人蜷縮在被褥裡無法移動。

　　「查爾斯？」不確定查爾斯是睡是醒，羅根躡足走向雙人床，探出右手，試圖搭上查爾斯的肩。

　　「別。」觸電似地，查爾斯被羅根觸及的臂膀一震，驚惶叫道。  
　　他痛恨生理恐懼的反應制約了自己，卻無法自抑地全身打顫，呼吸轉淺，乾脆將整張臉埋入枕面，不叫羅根見著那溼溽的眼眶。

　　「對不起，我……你希望我叫卡利班過來嗎？」  
　　那隻手瞬間抽回，拉開彼此的距離，查爾斯深諳羅根的脾性，聽出語氣裡的受創，他多想叫羅根不要道歉，真摯告訴羅根發生意外並非他的錯，可他不敢回望，害怕自己會在羅根臉上疊合了相仿的面容。

　　當羅根退出房間，跑去敲響隔壁的房門時，倚在枕面上的查爾斯不禁失聲痛哭。

  
※

　　與前晚迥然不同，車內的氣氛明顯不善。  
　　原因繁雜，連查爾斯都理不出個頭緒，但主要導火線是源於目的地的歧見。  
　　蘿拉始終堅持要去北達科他州的伊甸園，即便羅根重申多次那全是出於漫畫家的想像，如果真有該處鬼樂園，那也應在亞當跟夏娃誤嘗禁果，慘遭逐出時終結；持相反意見的羅根不打算走回頭路，認為北返既費時又危險重重，豈知阿卡利是否沿途佈設陷阱，等待他們自投羅網。  
　　卡利班的立場則搖擺不定，一方面認同羅根所言為真，不該與阿卡利組織正面衝突，另一方面卻因收下了蘿拉那袋染血的信封，用兩萬塊紓困了他們的經濟狀況，答應女孩的承諾不容違背。

　　「如果你執意向南，又是打算到哪去？」眼看意見僵持不下，查爾斯適時跳出來緩頰，提出客觀的質疑，卻迴避羅根從後照鏡投射過來的目光。

　　「去買逐日號，到海上遠離這操蛋的一切。」羅根咬牙回道。  
　　經過卡利班的轉告，查爾斯知曉羅根早上出門是去採買地圖跟拋棄式手機，研究了幾處地點，畢竟墨西哥灣沿岸的遊艇俱樂部不少，找到合意賣家的機會的確不低，不過他相信羅根明白新興變種人之於未來的意義，在這個充斥義體強化跟基因改造的年代，變種人只是凋零，如今不僅有蘿拉，還有一群跟她相同的孩子降生，叫人何不感到振奮？

　　取過羅根擱放在置物盒上的地圖，查爾斯將紙面展平於雙膝上，思考一番，再向蘿拉解釋：「蘿拉，我們現在大概在──麥克阿萊斯特附近，往北走得跨過三個州才會到北達科他，但是如果我們往下面開──瞧，這旁邊有個查爾斯湖，跟我同個名字呢──一路到德州，妳幫我看看，再往下是什麼地方？」  
　　「藍色的，」蘿拉湊上前，循查爾斯所指，讀出斜體的深藍色文字：「墨西哥……灣？」

　　「答對了，這些藍色的地方叫作海，更大的我們稱為汪洋。還記得加布麗埃拉說過的《七彩小馬》嗎？華尼托去湖邊釣魚，看到老漁夫划船？」無視羅根不耐的手指在方向盤握把上敲打，查爾斯一步一步引導蘿拉回想，等到女孩給予正面回應，復續道，「羅根打算買更大的船載我們，這樣我們就可以繞過海岸，一路上行到五大湖去找妳的朋友……」

　　此話一出，羅根立即切進路肩，停下後俐落解開安全帶，頭也不回地甩門離開。  
　　卡利班一邊扭頭安撫飽受驚嚇的兩人，一邊扳開故障警示燈的按鈕，同樣解開安全帶，說自己去勸勸羅根。在查爾斯還來不及做出任何表示，要卡利班任由羅根自個兒去發洩情緒，裹得嚴實的男人也跟著下車。

　　蘿拉不發一語，望向佇足橋邊揮舞雙臂咆哮的羅根，以指甲焦躁地摳著指緣，查爾斯心有不忍，將女孩些微滲血又快速復原的手包覆在自己掌間，轉移注意力般，開始說起一個多年前的故事。

※

　　六十多年前，查爾斯曾夥同艾瑞克‧藍歇爾來到德州的一處小鎮，招募具有潛力卻隱身於人群的變種青年，他們從威徹斯特搭乘國內線飛到休士頓洲際機場，再租車開了快兩個小時，直奔亞瑟港。  
　　他記得目標是個標準的德州小子，天生體力超群，不須借助千斤頂，即可赤手空拳抬起一輛轎車，卻從未認定自己是變種人過，打算高中一畢業就回韋科或是基林，接手家族的農場企業。縱然兩人耗盡唇舌，戀家的德克薩斯男孩最後沒有跟他們一道走，選擇偽裝成凡人生活一輩子。

　　鎩羽而歸的招募讓兩人備感挫折，他們不打算就此空手離開，夜晚還年輕，舟車勞頓積壓在他們肩上，艾瑞克難得說要買酒請他，沿途隨意找了間小鎮酒吧，慘綠的霓虹燈招牌、廉價的兌水劣酒，兩套一組的悲慘搭配。

　　他們靠在吧台邊啜著杯中物，以極慢的速度消磨抑鬱，儘管艾瑞克未表露在臉上，可當查爾斯輕掠其意識表面，便能聽見那心底的嘀咕。

　　強打精神，查爾斯取出西裝內袋的紙條，跟酒保借了支筆，槓去德州小子的姓名，輕快說道：「準備下一站去哪？」

　　「哈，希望是嗎？」指尖輕繞著寬口酒杯，微醺氣氛讓艾瑞克卸下最外層的盔甲，剝除憤世的冷漠，露出底下他人不易見到的憂愁。他驀地笑了，聲音卻像是哽在喉間的低咽，「隨時都那麼樂觀嗎，查爾斯？」

　　「或許那是我僅存的優點吧，過度樂觀跟不切實際。」查爾斯半是玩笑、半是自嘲，仰頸飲盡不到一指高的純威士忌，將空杯砰地擱在桌面上。

　　「不，我的朋友。」艾瑞克見狀，傾了自己杯裡一半的酒液給查爾斯，與他杯緣相觸，發出清脆的擦響，「你的優點還要多上不少，數也數不清的。」

  
　　車子行經街區的主要幹道時，查爾斯記憶裡的亞瑟港已不復見，放眼望去，房產仲介、機器人交易取代了昔日的平房、雜貨商店。他沒有找到那家樸實的酒吧。  
　　經過那一遭十分鐘的怒意宣洩，羅根認清自己的命運不可能跟查爾斯完全分割，進而接受安排，聯絡起亞瑟港的二手賣家，最終七通語音答錄裡只有一位回電，聯絡羅根的是位當地商人，專職收購和鑑價船隻，他們相約晚間在港埠邊的一家小餐館商談，由於距離訂位時間尚早，對方一聽聞隨行的人有老有小，便好心建議他們到附近的遊樂場消磨時間。

　　等到他們抵達抄在地圖上的位址，雖說是遊樂場，更類似童子軍募款所搭建的攤位，充其量只是私人海灘跟幾項遊樂設施的結合，恣意圈出的一塊地罷了，不過眼尖的蘿拉立即發現旋轉木馬的棚子，整個人趴上窗沿直盯著，欣喜之情溢於言表。  
　　  
　　門口的售票人員撕了四條彩票給羅根，告訴他們凡是入園，可以免費去海邊戲水，不另作清潔收費，而用具皆能在販售部購買或租借。  
　　儘管再三個小時就要日落，卡利班猛地回絕下水的主意，他不可能效法一般人只穿泳衣，趴在沙灘上享受日光浴，除非他穿著整套潛水衣，外加全罩式潛水頭盔。幾經討論，決議由卡利班帶著老小在遊樂場玩，羅根則負責準備戲水用具，而後兩人交棒，換卡利班在岸上看管隨身物品，羅根陪同玩水。

　　由卡利班推在棧板喀吱作響的便道上，查爾斯幾乎沒有看過那麼小的遊樂園，連排的熱狗舖、爆米花攤和冰淇淋車，外加哈哈鏡屋跟旋轉木馬，即逛完全區，但對於第一次到遊樂園玩的蘿拉而言，任何事物都很是新鮮。

　　蘿拉把旋轉木馬留到最後，帶頭領著查爾斯跟卡利班走進鏡屋。  
　　迎賓的第一面是片普通平面鏡，他們佇足跟前望了好一陣，有如一幀全家福合照，唯獨缺了羅根。接著，跟隨腳下的參觀指示方向，他們的映像滑過凹凸不一的鏡面，時而矮短、時而拉長，大了胸腹、小了頭顱，摘下兜帽的卡利班看起來格外滑稽，膨大的腦袋宛如白燈泡，逗得蘿拉樂不可支，查爾斯甚至覺得有幾分超現實感，像極了挪威畫家孟克的名作《吶喊》。

　　最後一站的指示牌介紹寫著玻璃迷宮，蘿拉使勁全力推開沉重的門扉，映入眼簾的是六面環繞的鏡子世界，上下、前後、左右無一不是晶亮的鏡面，頗有卓別林默片喜劇的況味，卡利班只得再度躲進領巾的保護下。

　　鏡面相對時，夾處中間的人可以看見重複鏡像，以自己為中心輻散開來，無窮無盡地反射下去，沒有盡頭，令人頭暈目眩。而遊樂園管理者生怕觀光客困在房間裡，走不出自我無限的迷宮，貼心留下敞開的出口。

　　蘿拉緊黏在查爾斯的輪椅旁，先前的歡快一掃而空，神情畏懼。查爾斯也不怎麼舒服，不是面對自己讓他頭皮發麻，而是他不經意聯想到過往探監的回憶，那處關押他朋友的塑膠牢房，一個過份乾淨、明亮的地方。

　　他拍了拍卡利班搭在握把上的手，輕聲低喃：「帶我們出去吧。」

  
※

　　離開鏡屋後，三人改往旋轉木馬的方向走去，任微鹹的海風拂面，颳去方才的不快。

　　查爾斯婉拒卡利班抱他上馬的提議，說自己在下面看蘿拉玩就好，兩人便待在旁邊，看蘿拉踩著腳蹬爬上塑膠駿馬，架式滿分地拉著韁繩，模仿西部片裡的牛仔駕著馬。  
　　隨後，一陣輕快的樂音響起，底盤逐步加速轉了起來，蘿拉小小驚呼了聲，很快便適應上下起伏的馬匹，一手抓著柱子，另一手對著底下的查爾斯和卡利班揮舞。

　　「你可以跟我們一道走。」等蘿拉轉到另一半圈，查爾斯緩緩停下朝蘿拉揮動的手，忽地開口。

　　老人猝不及防的直球，逮到毫無防備的卡利班，讓男人狼狽地笑了，他沒有抗議查爾斯任意讀取想法，僅僅意有雙關地說道，「那是逐日號，查爾斯。我永遠無法追隨陽光。」

　　「像是伊卡洛斯。」查爾斯眺望遠方的海平面，日光漫射的水面瑩瑩發亮。「那個揹著蠟製翅膀的少年。」

　　「除外他是摔下來，而我是活活燒死。」卡利班的回答悶在口罩底下，甚是苦澀。

　　「我是認真的，孩子。」查爾斯歛起說笑的輕盈，肅穆地回覆道：「羅根向我提過了，白天你可以待在艙室裡，等到太陽落下再出來。」

　　卡利班搖搖頭，反問：「然後呢，一週？一個月？其實你並不需要我，查爾斯，這些雜事羅根一個人也做得來。」

　　「那你可大錯特錯了。農莊，跟那之前與之後的事，我還沒有機會向你當面道謝。」老人對再次轉了回來的蘿拉搖搖手，得到女孩燦爛的笑顏。見身旁的男人陷入沉思，他續道：「況且，我們還有未盡的使命在身，挺身保護下一代的變種人，對吧？你已經不是追捕者了，而是守護者。再考慮看看吧，卡利班。」

  
※

　　被羅根領去更衣室換連身泳衣前，蘿拉總共坐了三次旋轉木馬。

　　橢圓形的夕陽已垂至海面，餘暉將天際照得通紅，卡利班找好了一棵棕梠樹作為陽傘，窩在樹蔭涵蓋的範圍內，避開查爾斯右胸上的包紮，替老人裸露的四肢推勻防曬油，確實將防水的乳白液體塗佈到每一處皮表。  
　　一切就緒後，上身赤膊、只著一條海灘褲的羅根橫抱起查爾斯，而蘿拉挾著甜甜圈狀的充氣游泳圈，半推半拉地滾過細沙灘，置於浪潮所及的末端，讓安坐上頭的查爾斯雙腳可以泡泡海水，又不至於漂離岸邊。

　　接過羅根找來的一截樹枝，蘿拉在濕潤的沙地上練寫自己的名字，再用拾來的美麗貝殼裝飾文字，孰料漫過足踝的潮水來得適時，她才剛畫完，浪花馬上抹去了痕跡，女孩高聲驚叫，沿著海岸線追逐可憎的白沫，最終撲倒在翻滾的潮水上，朗朗大笑。  
　　羅根上前加入遊戲，他拉起渾身濕淋淋的蘿拉，領著她走到水稍微深一點的淺灘，高度剛好切齊女孩的腰際。  
　　男人蹲低身子，整個人泡在海水裡，只露出一顆頭，指示蘿拉搭著他的雙手，閉氣俯面埋進水中，克服對海水的恐懼，練習幾次後，進階到蹬腳踢水與抬頭呼吸，最後還示範了自由式的滑水動作。

　　查爾斯笑望著一大一小的游泳教學，不知不覺間，漲潮的海水漫了上來，輕輕托起游泳圈，海流帶著他緩慢地遠離沙岸，像是海明威筆下的老漁人與他的小船，隨波漂盪。  
　　垂手去撈卵形落日的映影，查爾斯掬起一把透明的鹹水，那久未接觸的沁涼，勾起他對水的記憶。

　　他想起年輕時期的艾瑞克，以及他們初識於幽深的海水之中。

  
　　劃破遊艇的錨索頹然墜海，瓦解的船體逐步沉入水底，待在海軍巡岸艦高層甲板的查爾斯抓緊側欄，身體盡可能探出，掃視著探照燈來回映亮的海面，他一眼望見那個載浮載沉的男人，高聲勸說對方游回岸上，但變種人置若罔聞，仍不肯放棄地舉高雙手，試圖拉住遁逃的潛水艇，反遭渦輪動力扯入水中。

　　見男人如此執著，寧死也不肯罷手，一心想著救人優先的查爾斯顧不得其他，衝刺到下層甲板，順手解了外套，便縱身跳入冰冷的海水中。

　　難以承受的強烈恨意跟海水一併灌入他鼻間，勉強憋住氣的查爾斯游向目標，環臂拽住搏命復仇的變種人，可男人決意甚堅，儘管意識隨著吐出的氣泡消散在水裡，依舊咬牙苦撐。

　　艾瑞克巨大的苦痛使查爾斯幡然抽離回憶，他四處張望，不見男人當時的身影，回望尋不得陸地，亦不知道身在何處，或許他就是那位固執的老漁人，追蹤著巨大馬林魚離開熟悉的漁場，涉入廣袤的汪洋，正因對老友的思念過於太深沉，使他被賽壬的吟唱蠱惑，輕易中計，拖入深不見底的海溝。

　　  
　　啪答拍水聲阻斷查爾斯的惶恐，蘿拉繞在他身周不得要領地踢著水，由於植入亞德曼金屬的關係，女孩的雙腿和右臂皆沉在水面下，但她扣住泳圈上的把手，將查爾斯往反方向推去。

　　隨後，更多濺浪的雜沓響起，查爾斯聽得卡利班的叫喚，扭頭一看，全副衣著的男人不畏濕透，快步衝入海中，推拒潮水的阻力，伸長了手，死命拉住游泳圈。  
　　但潮汐的曳引力不容小覷，泳圈拔河般受兩方推擠，堅持不下。就在那一瞬，查爾斯遭人猛地後拉，粗壯的手臂搭在泳圈上，費力地突出根根分明的青筋。

　　「我拉住你了，查爾斯。」介入救援的羅根說著，解開緊蹙的眉頭，表情釋然，甚至無傷大雅地開了個玩笑，「說不定今晚你可以當上逐日號的船長呢。」

　　在眾人合力之下，查爾斯結束了短暫的漂泊旅程，逐步回岸，而那顆懸宕的心，有著情感的繩索牢牢維繫，不再擺盪。

  
　　暮星乍現，正對漸層蒼穹的查爾斯想起艾爾帕索，那片璀璨、不受光害汙染的星空。

　　每逢深夜時分，他獨自躺在床上，仰望滿佈破洞的水塔壁，透過孔隙的星光熠熠，時明時滅，像是位在威徹斯特的腦波增幅器，白暈是人類，紅光是變種人，新星誕生於碎屑塵埃，屏除記憶的新生，繁光點點，平和共存於同一片夜空。


End file.
